Here Without You
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: George no puede vivir sin la existencia de su hermano Fred, quien ha sido como su otra mitad. No puede evitar extrañarlo, pero aún así...


George no puede superar la muerte de su hermano Fred, pero ello no le impedirá continuar con su vida y auto superarse. Fred y George son dos de mis personajes favoritos de Harry Potter y me sentí muy mal cuando Fred se murió, por eso decidí escribir este fanfic, en memoria de Fred Weasley.  
**DISCLAIMER:** Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Los personajes han sido utilizados para esta historia solo por diversión.

* * *

**Here Without You**

George depositó el ramo de rosas blancas junto a la tumba para luego contemplarla con tristeza. Se cumplían ya cuatro largos años desde la muerte de su gemelo y a él aún le costaba aceptarlo. No entendía como era posible que tras años de promesas y logros juntos, un simple hechizo había acabado con aquella magia. Una vida juntos, siendo uno espejismo del otro, ahora aquel espejo estaba destrozado y no volvería a verlo. Sintió las lágrimas comenzando a correr por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué la muerte había decidido acobijar a tan solo uno en sus brazos? ¿Acaso era tan cruel que había decidido separarlos? Aún recordaba el momento como si hubiese sido ayer…

_Se acercó lentamente a donde su familia se hallaba, llegaba feliz pues habían vencido, finalmente habían logrado derrotar al Señor Oscuro. Aquella alegre sonrisa se borró al ver a toda su familia inclinada sobre un cuerpo como si fuese el fin del mundo. Ginny lloraba abrazada a Harry, mientras que el menor de los varones abrazaba a su novia, Hermione, quien también lloraba angustiada. Las lágrimas de la madre fueron las que lo hicieron caer en cuenta. Comenzó a contar a sus familiares, todos estaban allí… todos excepto…  
-¡Fred!-fue lo único que pudo decir a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y corría a ver a su gemelo-. ¡Fred no, despierta! ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Somos los gemelos Weasley!  
-Tranquilo George-el padre lo había intentado apartarlo un poco, pero él estaba atacado, no quería nada más que contemplar el cuerpo de su hermano y que éste abriera los ojos con una gran sonrisa, como siempre, riendo y burlándose de los pobres ingenuos que habían creído que él estaba muerto… pero sabía que eso jamás pasaría… su gemelo estaba muerto y ya jamás volvería… jamás. Dios santo, jamás era mucho tiempo, ¿qué había hecho él para que su hermano se marchara dejándolo allí?  
-Fred… oh Fred…-sollozaba la madre de los chicos-. Lo siento George…  
-¿Por qué él mamá?... ¿Por qué quebró su promesa? ¿Por qué se fue sin mí?-millones de preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, claro que ninguna de ellas tenía respuesta… y seguiría sin tenerla._

Habían pasado tantos momentos juntos… y ahora él estaba solo y desprotegido, porque su hermano siempre lo protegía, siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesitaba. Recordó una vez que había invitado a salir a una chica de Ravenclaw y ella se había negado… había estado deshecho por varios días… pero Fred había estado allí para él, y por ello no había tenido nada de lo cual preocuparse. Fred siempre se hacía pasar por él de pequeños para que George nunca sufriera, lo había mantenido a salvo de cualquier cosa que pudiese hacerle daño. Pero ahora… ¿qué gracia tenía? Fred ya no estaba a su lado. Era un sentimiento horrible, como si la mitad de su alma ya no estuviese allí. Tenía miedo, ya no eran Fred y George… solo era… George… Ya no habían más bromas ni más juegos… Había permanecido a cargo de Sortilegios Weasley, su hermano menor trabajaba a su lado, y les iba increíblemente bien, pero… no era lo mismo…

_Sra. Weasley: Fred, eres el siguiente  
Fred: No soy Fred, soy George, ¿De verdad mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George?  
Sra. Weasley: Lo siento, George, cariño  
Fred: Estaba bromeando, soy Fred_

_Fred: Oh, ¿Tú eres un prefecto Percy? Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea.  
George: Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo. Una vez...  
Fred: O dos...  
George: Un minuto...  
Fred: Todo el verano..._

_Percy (a Harry, estrechándole la mano): Es un placer verte Harry  
Harry: Hola, Percy  
Percy: Espero que estés bien  
Harry: Muy bien, gracias...  
Fred (haciendo una reverencia y quitando a Percy de un codazo, imitándole): ¡Harry! Es estupendo verte chico.  
George (dándole la mano): Maravilloso, sencillamente increíble.  
Sra. Weasley: Ya vale  
Fred (estrechándole la mano, como si acabara de verla): ¡Mamá! Esto es fabuloso..._

_George (sobre Percy): Intentamos encerrarlo en una pirámide, pero mi madre nos descubrió._

_Fred (a Ron, sobre la insignia de Percy): La tenemos nosotros. La hemos mejorado, ahora se lee, Premio Asnal._

_No cabía duda de que eras tú quien tenía siempre las mejores ideas… ¿Qué gracia tenía ahora meterse en problemas solo, si no había otra mitad con quien compartir los logros? ¡Como hubiera deseado que no hubieras muerto! ¡Habríamos hecho una fiesta en grande y todos habrían asistido a ella! Pero… ¿De qué valía festejar si tú ya no estabas aquí? Odiaba aquel sentimiento… las punzadas de dolor que me invadían noche tras noche al dormir solo en la cama que solíamos compartir._

George miró con melancolía la tumba, dolía tanto. Sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás y una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Angelina era ahora la luz de su vida. Ella lo había apoyado psicológicamente durante todo el tiempo que él había necesitado, y ahora permanecía a su lado, siendo la novia perfecta.  
-George… ¿estás bien?-preguntó ella, con una voz tan tierna como un perfecto coro de ángeles.  
-Sí, no te preocupes… aún me duele un poco regresar a este lugar, pero por un lado me alegro… sé que él debe ser feliz esté donde esté.  
-Muy bien, ¡así se habla amor!-la chica lo volteó para besarlo con una dulzura infinita. Ella siempre había sido especialmente cuidadosa con George pues conocía a los gemelos desde hacía ya mucho tiempo y siempre había estado cerca de ellos. Comprendía el gran amor que los gemelos Weasley se tenían, por ello sabía como reaccionar al estar cerca del menor. Le llenó el rostro de besos, sintiendo las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de George, quien simplemente se dejó amar. En un principio había sido una relación difícil pero luego comprendió todo…  
-No puedo llorar por Fred…-se limpió las lágrimas-. Quiero que sepa lo mucho que me he auto superado, que pude continuar con mi propia vida aunque él ya no esté en ella-sonrió mirando al cielo sin soltarse del brazo de la ex cazadora de Gryffindor-. ¿Me oyes Fred? ¡Sé que estás allí, en algún lado! ¡Quiero que sepas que soy muy feliz aquí!-algún día alcanzaría a su gemelo… pero no ahora… tenía demasiadas cosas que quería lograr, no por él sino que por los dos-. ¡No me rendiré!  
-Estoy segura de que Fred está muy feliz por ello-la morena le sonrió.  
-Sí…-asintió el muchacho.  
Contemplaron la tumba por última vez.

_R.I.P. Fred Weasley (1978-1998)_

_**FIN**_

* * *

Cortito pero con todo lo necesario que decir. También incluí mis frases favoritas de los gemelos. Me gusta mucho que la relación entre ellos dos sea tan fuerte, siempre quise tener una gemela pero no se dió la oportunidad. En fin, la historia está inspirada en la canción Here Without You de Three Doors Down, una banda que me gusta mucho. Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, simplemente espero que les haya gustado la historia y que dejen reviews! Saludos!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
